1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanner used in a laser printer, a bar code reader, a laser scan micrometer, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,221,933 and 5,280,377 disclose an optical scanner provided with a mirror-mounted magnet. The optical scanner is also provided with a coil for generating an alternating magnetic field.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,933, a driving magnet 62 is connected via an adhesive to a mirror 60 as shown in FIG. 1. The mirror 60 is supported by a pair of leaf sprints 70 via magnet inserts 78. A driving coil 64 is provided surrounding the driving magnet 62. When an alternating current flows in the coil 64, an alternating magnetic field is produced around the coil 64. The alternating magnetic field applies a torque to the driving magnet 62, whereby the magnet 62 and the mirror 60 attached to the magnet 62 angularly oscillate in a non-resonant mode. Light reflected off the mirror 60 is scanned in a direction orthogonal to the axis about which the mirror 60 oscillates.